I Don't Need You
by magicalgirl-hibiki
Summary: After Aizen's defeat, Ichigo asked Orihime out. But what is he gonna do when he finds out about Rukia's feelings? Will his feelings change as well? ichixruki OOC Chapter 1 rewritten
1. Broken Heart

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 1- Pangs of Unrequited Love

Today, Ichigo Kurosaki knew, was going to be a good day. He was filled with overwhelming happiness. Because asked out Orihime Inoue the night before. He was undoubtly in love with her ever since he saved her from Aizen.

Ichigo walked over to his closet to scare Rukia, but when he opened the closet door, she was not there anymore. Ichigo frowned slightly _maybe this day isn't going to be as good as I thought_. He was about to close the door when a piece of paper caught his eye. He picked it up, and opened it.

_**Strawberry, **_

_**I left home early today, so don't waste your time looking for me.**_

_** Rukia**_

_**P.S. Congratulations on asking out Orihime, I knew you two were a match made in heaven.**_

Ichigo smiled, "Thanks Midget," he said and put the letter on his desk and got ready for school.



"So, how'd it go?" Chad asked as he and Ichigo were walking to school together.

"How'd what go?" Ichigo asked.

"You know that………………………………………thing"

Ichigo realized what Chad was talking about, "Oh, that, it went great, she said yes!" Ichigo was jumping up and down.

"When are you guys going to go on your first date?"

"This Friday,"

"Hmm," Chad had a worried look on his face (at least that's what Ichigo thought, I mean, he barely shows any emotion)

"What's wrong Chad?"

"Nothing it's just that I always thought that you and Rukia would get together, that's all."

Ichigo laughed, "Me and Rukia? She is nothing compared to Orihime. I mean, do you see how many times Rukia hit me? I could never understand her. She's just an annoying midget who lives in my closet!"

"Uhh…Ichigo?" Chad said cautiously.

"What?" He asked Chad. Then he realized how much of a fatal mistake he just made, for the person standing in front of him was Rukia.

"Annoying midget?" Rukia asked. That got him a kick in the stomach.

"What the hell Rukia?!"

"You deserved it, Strawberry."

"Ichigo! " Ichigo heard behind him, he turned around, it was Orihime. Ichigo couldn't help but have a smile on his face; he couldn't help it, because he thought she shined brighter than the sun that morning.

Rukia, however, felt the opposite of what Ichigo did. _When did she start calling Ichigo by his first name? _She thought.

_At lunch…_

Rukia was eating alone under a tree apart from her friends. She had been feeling very jealous since Ichigo asked out Orihime. _Damn Orihime, she knew about my feelings toward Ichigo. Yet, she said yes to his proposal. I hate her, I hate her! _Rukia became shocked about what she was thinking. _Why? Why am I thinking bad things about my friend? I must… have a very horrid look on my face. _Rukia covered her face with her right hand. _I'm so horrible…_

Rukia felt arms around her neck. She looked up; it was Orihime, with tears in her eyes. "Kuchiki-san," she said, her voice breaking, "I'm so sorry."

Rukia felt surprised. "What are you sorry for Orihime?"

"I forgot about your feelings for Ichigo," tears were streaming down her face now. "No, that's not it, I just wanted him all to my self. In all of my selfishness, I didn't even once about how you felt. I envied how he opened up to you in a matter of days than what I have been doing for the past year. So I... I..." she stuttered.

Orihime's warm tears fell upon Rukia's forehead, causing her own tears to fall from her violet eyes. "Don't feel sorry about that, it's my fault, I didn't confess to him." Rukia faced Orihime and stroked her hair, "So please don't cry, I'm fine, really, I'll survive."

"K-Kuchiki-san!" Orihime shouted and tightened her grip. Rukia hugged Orihime back. _I can't tell you yet, maybe... maybe when I am stronger... But right now, it's okay that he is mine, right? Even for a moment, I want to believe that he is really in love with me. That instead he is not... in love with... you. Kuchiki-san, he doesn't know this yet, but he talks about you all the time and everytime that he sees you and Renji, he starts to clench his fists. I really want to tell you, but I don't want to give up Ichigo.  
_

_Meanwhile…_

Ichigo spotted Orihime and Rukia hugging each other. _Looks like she forgives you Orihime. _Ichigo thought.

"You idiot!" Renji yelled behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around and looked at Renji. "What do you want Renji?"

Renji punched Ichigo in the face.

"What was that for, you asshole?!" Ichigo yelled, rubbing the spot Renji had punched him.

"Me the asshole?" Renji burst, "You were the one Rukia liked and broke her heart, and _**I'm **_ the idiot?"

Ichigo was confused, "Wait, Rukia likes me?"


	2. Idle Thoughts

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Later that day, Ichigo shut the door to his room. He sat on his bed and looked at his watch. What happened earlier that day couldn't escape his mind for one moment.

_"Rukia likes you"_

"What the hell?" he said to himself, "How did it come to this?"

He grabbed his bag and took out his homework. He had to get it off of his mind. _Okay, the sum of r and i is equal to the sum of u and o which equals 27. What is R? That's easy, no solution._

_Rukia likes you._

Ichigo wanted to kill himself. Why was he thinking about Rukia when he had Orihime? He layed back on his bed and thought about Orihime. Her soft, light brown hair, the way her smile shined brighter than the sun, how her-

_"Rukia likes you"_

_"_You've got to be kidding me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hey Strawberry," he heard a familiar voice say.

_Oh shit,_ he thought, "Hey," he said, trying to keep his cool.

"Cut the crap," she said.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Renji told me what he said to you, in doing that, he payed dearly."

Ichigo ran his hand through his orange hair, pretending to be concentrating on his homework.

"It's okay. I won't get in the way," Ichigo heard Rukia open the closet door and throw the bag inside, "Ichigo," she paused, "I'm thinking of moving out soon."

He flinched. "When?"

"Next week."

"With who?"

"Renji and Urahara."

"Okay."

He heard Rukia shut the closet door. When he thought she couldn't hear, he snapped his pencil in half. Why couldn't he tell her not to go? Ichigo looked over at the closet where the shinigami was residing in. He cursed himself. But why was she moving out?

"Is it because of me?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe," said the voice in the closet.

Those words pierced through his heart.

"If it's like that, then I don't care if you leave."

_**Later that night...**_

Ichigo lay down in bed in the solemn darkness. He listened as Rukia, thinking he was asleep, cry. Ichigo felt extremely guilty about what he said. He finally decided to gather some courage and apologize.

He got up and quietly slided the door open. "Rukia, look I'm-" he stopped suddenly, looking at Rukia's calm face as she slept, he couldn't ignore the river of tears coming out of her eyes. He wiped her tears away and whispered, "I'm sorry." He leaned in to kiss her forehead but stopped himself. What was happening to him?

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I haven't written in such a long time.

And I would also like to say that this fanfiction is MY view of Bleach. I have been getting reviews about how all of the characters are not exactly like they are in the anime. Bleach may be made by a different author, but this is MY fanfiction. So please, cut me a little slack.

But I thank those people who tell me these things and the people who praise my work.


End file.
